


Naruto Kowareta

by NerdyHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Tsunade is Naruto's Mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHeart/pseuds/NerdyHeart
Summary: Minato impregnates Tsunade and they try to keep the secret from everyone except Kushina who is tasked with protecting her. Obito attacks Kushina and extracts the Kyuubi from her. Tsunade gives birth to Naruto, who is then brought to the wing of the hospital that the Kyuubi later destroys. Unaware that Minato took Naruto for the sealing, Tsunade leaves in her grief.
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma & Uzumaki Naruto, Shizune & Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Naruto Kowareta

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m changing somethings about canon, like, Minato has black hair—because I think it’s stupid that no one made the connection they he is Naruto’s father—Kushina is his best friend and has the whisker marks Naruto is famous for—I’m making it a trait of being the jinchuuriki of the nine-tails. I think that’s all I changed… if you have questions feel free to ask.

Tsunade wakes up to a pounding headache. She can’t help but reprimand herself again from drinking. This happens every time, but it never stops her from doing it again. She groans while stretching out in her bed, only to freeze when a voice pierces her hung over haze telling her to be quiet. There is someone else in her bed. It had been a long time since something like this had happened. She pries her eyes open, despite the light burning her retinas, and looks over to the man sharing a bed with her. She wants to be mad at him, but it was probably her idea to come back to her room. She just wanted to forget everything yesterday, and sex is a good distraction. Honestly, she was just tired. Tired of everything. 

His spiky, ink black hair is unrulier then normal. It falls into his face covering his eyes, not that they were open. Had they been open, she would be looking into sapphire eyes that sparkle with life. Despite not remembering anything that happened last night, she knows the man she slept with: Minto Namikaze. She watches him as he stiffens, finally realizing that there is someone else in the bed with him. His eyes flash open and he jerks backwards, away from her.

Her hazel eyes widen as he falls off the bed with an exclamation, “Tsunade-sama!” 

Tsunade rolls her eyes. “Obviously, you’ve never done anything like this before,” she sighs, waiting for him to emerge from the floor. How Konoha made a man who was still practically a child Hokage is beyond her. 

A red face peeks at her, mortification written all over his face. “No. No, I haven’t.”

Tsunade lips morph into a feral smile, knowing she can intimidate him into getting her way. “We will pretend this never happened. It will never be talked about or thought about again after this morning. Is that understood?”

Nodding his head like a bobble head, Minto breathes a sigh of relief causing Tsunade to sit up in bed and narrow her eyes at him. “Why are you so relieved? Most men would be ecstatic to have slept with me. Is it my age? I’m not that much older than you.” She knows that she looks older than she really is due to her Creation Rebirth, but she still looks amazing. Or at least she thinks she still looks amazing. Maybe she should start using a transformation technique to make herself look younger. 

“NO!” Minto looks panicked as he denies her claim. “I just don’t want sensei finding out.”

Tsunade tries to detect a lie in his face, but what he is saying seems true. Nevertheless, she is going to be using that transformation technique from now on. “He better not find out. If he does, you’ll be losing part of your anatomy.”

Minto’s skin loses all color as he races to put on his clothes. “He won’t be hearing it from me, Tsunade-sama.”

Tsunade falls back onto the bed, pulling the sheet up to her neck. The day is just stating and she already wants it to be over. She closes her eyes and waits for him to leave. After the last time, she had promised herself that she would never do it again. Yet   
she is in the same situation. She just prays he leaves soon, and thankfully she doesn’t have to wait too long. After he’s gone, Tsunade takes the pillow out from beneath her head and screams into it. She really needs to stop drinking. If she doesn’t she is going to end up pregnant or with a STD. 

Someone knocks on her door and she knows that it has to be Shizune. Unless it was that damn brat Minto coming back for something. “Come in.”

“I brought you breakfast, Tsunade-sensei.” Tsunade breaths in a sigh of relief seeing that it’s Shizune.

“And why did you do that?” Tsunade askes with suspicion. Shizune rarely indulges her like this.

“You had a rough night. I thought this would make you feel better.” She smiles and places the tray on the dresser. Tsunade pales as she wonders just what exactly Shizune means, but her question is answered in the next breath. “I know how hard the   
anniversary of Nawaki’s death always hits you.”

Tsunade closes her eyes at the reminder. Her baby brother is dead. A hollow ache fills her chest and her eyes burn. The tears don’t fall though. They had dried up years ago. Pulling herself together, she smiles at her apprentice. “Thank you, Shizune.” 

* * * 

It’s been two months since her run in with Minato. She had decided to give up on sake for good. Nawaki wouldn’t want to drink herself into a stupor, and having drunk sex she can’t remember isn’t good for her health. Shizune’s thrill that she decided to get sober is only dampened by her increased gambling addiction. The older blonde doesn’t care though, if she isn’t going to drink her night away, she might as well gamble it. Not to mention, gambling kept her mind too busy to think about what nausea, fatigue, and increased bust size means.

Knowing she can’t avoid it forever, Tsunade takes a deep breath and calls her apprentice into the room from the couch in the living room of their motel. “Shizune! I want you to practice your medical ninjutsu.”

“Hai, Tsunade-sensei.” Shizune goes to her bedroom to grab her medical bag. “Who will I be practicing on?”

“Me.” Tsunade’s voice doesn’t allow for questions.

“Yes, Sensei,” Shizune mutters, trying to figure out what’s wrong. “Will you lay down?” 

Tsunade follows the instructions and places her hands over her stomach. “Remember to let your chakra flow with my chakra. Don’t fight the natural stream and just follow it around my body.”

Nodding her head, Shizune lets her chakra flow into her sensei. She can feel the ebb and flow of her sensei’s life force as it moves through her body. Shizune bites her lip when most of her chakra is redirected towards the center of Tsunade’s body instead of the next chakra point. Heading her sensei’s advice, Shizune let the chakra lead her to Tsunade’s uterus where it enters a growing fetus.

Licking her lips, Shizune looks up at Tsunade. “Tsunade-sensei, I think you’re pregnant.”

Tsunade raises her brow at the hesitancy. “You think or you know?”

She takes a deep breath. “I know.”

The older blonde smiles at her student. “That’s what I thought.” Tsunade heaves herself off the coach and stalks over to her room. “Shizune, we’re moving out.”  
“Where are we going?”

“Konoha.” Tsunade grabs all of her clothes and seals them into a scroll.

“Why?” Shizune keeps her excitement low, knowing that hoping too much would lead to disappointment. Even if they were going to Konoha, they probably wouldn’t be staying there. Plus, there’s the curiosity who the father can be. 

“The father of my baby lives there.” She struts out the front door knowing that Shizune will follow close behind. Her mind is racing, trying to figure out what she’s going to do. A part of her wants to punch him through a wall, after all it’s his fault she’s in this situation. But at the same time she wants to run away and keep the baby to herself. The last thing she wants to do is share the best thing that has ever happened to her with someone else. This baby is her new beginning and she isn’t going to let anything happen to take him away from her. 

She will keep this baby safe if it was the last thing she’ll do. They will have to keep the baby a secret until he’s old enough to defend himself. Many people want revenge on both her and Minto, and taking a baby’s life would be the easiest way to get that. She will make him as strong as possible to make sure that he doesn’t die young like her little brother or Dan. His safety is of the utmost importance to her. He will not die, of that, she is positive.

* * *

Minato sits at his desk, looking over Kushina’s mission report. She just got back from a recon mission to Stone Country to make sure their borders are safe. She’s laughing and talking about how she defended a family from a moose attack when they hear arguing outside the office doors. A woman with a low, raspy voice is demanding to speak with the Hokage.

“I don’t care who he’s talking to or what he’s talking about! I’m going to speak with Minato right now!”

“Tsunade-sensei! Don’t hurt the Anbu! They are just doing their job!”

Grunt and thuds reach the two ninja’s ears, and Kushina gives Minato a shit eating grin. “Someone’s in trouble,” she sing-songs.

Minato breaks out in a cold sweat. The only times he had ever heard her that angry was when she was about to beat his sensei into next week, and he can’t help but wonder why she’s after him. He never told anyone about their night together! Why is she here?

He doesn’t have to wonder long because she kicks the doors open and stomps into the room, Shizune follows meekly behind her. “Minato! We have to talk.”

“Tsunade-sama.” Minato swallows, looking over at Kushina. His eyes beg her for help. “What can I do for you?”

“We have something to discuss.” Her eyes flick over to Kushina. “Alone.”

Kushina gives Tsunade her megawatt grin. “No problem! I’ll just wait outside for you to finish.” She dances out of the room, giving Minato one last smirk before she closes the doors. 

“Enact the privacy seals.” She demands.

He performs a few hand seals before slamming his hand on his desk causing a hidden seal to emerge. “What is this about, Tsunade-sama?” Minato brings his hands back to his lap and looks over at Shizune. He had hoped that she would be of some help to figure out how screwed he is, but she’s just looking between the two of them completely flabbergasted. 

“You remember a little over two months ago when we slept together?” She had a sickly sweet smile on her face as she waits for an answer. Minato knows better than to trust that smile though. That smile said immense pain is going to come his way if he doesn’t tread carefully.

“I haven’t told anyone, I promise.” She narrows her eyes and he knows that isn’t the answer she is searching for. 

“I wouldn’t think so. You watched Jiraiya get enough beating to know what would happen to you if you said anything.” She leans over the desk and stares him down. Minato hasn’t wished to be able to read a woman’s mind so intensely for a long time. “You got me pregnant.”

All the blood drains from Minato’s face as he passes out. Tsunade huffs, looking down at the famed shinobi. “You’d think a man that can make a whole army turn and run could handle the news he is going to be a father.” Tsunade glances or at her student to see Shizune’s horrified expression.

“You slept with Fourth Hokage-sama?!”

Tsunade can feel the throbbing vein in her forehead ready to burst. Why is it so ridiculous that Minato found her attractive enough to sleep with her? She isn’t that old, just twelve years older than he is. She will definitely be using that transformation jutsu. 

“Wake him up, Shizune!”

Not wanting to incur her mentor’s wrath, Shizune hustles to the Hokage and waves some smelling salts beneath his nose. Minato shoots into a sitting position with a gasp. Seeing Tsunade staring at him, he knows that finding out Tsunade is pregnant wasn’t a dream. He is going to be a father. 

“About time you woke up.” Tsunade looks down at him with her hands on her hips and Minato knows she isn’t impressed with his reaction.

“Yes. Yes, we have much to talk about.” Minato pulls himself off the floor and rights his chair, giving Shizune a grateful look as he does. “What exactly do you want me to do?” He sits in his chair and faces the mother of his child. He wants Tsunade to move back to Konoha so they can raise the child together, to teach his baby how to be a ninja and pass all of his jutsu on to them, and more than anything to show his baby how loved they are every day. He knows better than to present that to Tsunade. I would better for her to tell him what she wants and negotiate from there.

“Ideally, for you to give up your rights to my baby.”

“Not happening.” She can beat him within an inch of his life. He isn’t going to give up his baby.

“I didn’t think so.” She blows out a breath and sits on a couch off to the side of the room. “I will be the primary caregiver. I will allow visitation every other weekend as being Hokage allows, and will keep you informed on our location so you won’t have to search for us.”

Minato nods. He could work with this. “If I give you primary custody, I want you to live in the village where I can have an active role in their life.”

“Hell no!” Tsunade snarls. “My son will not step one foot in this accursed village!”

Minato barely manages not to pass out again. “You know what we’re having? We’re having a boy?”

Tsunade’s cheeks flush as she adverts her eyes. “It’s just a feeling…” She knows that there is no way of knowing this early in her pregnancy, but she knows she is right. He will be rambunctious and she’ll have to keep a close eye on him to keep him safe. All the anxiety and worry will be worth it every time he smiles at her or calls her Kaa-chan, though.

Minato takes a deep breath and his eyes drift to her stomach. They are having a son if Tsunade is right. He can’t wait for him to be born. He is going to teach him everything he knows. He’ll help him with his girl problems and make sure Jiraiya doesn’t even think of giving him any advice on that subject. His baby boy is going to be the best ninja to ever live. “If you raise him outside of the village, you’ll have to bring him back when he’s eight to enter the academy.”

Tsunade’s blush from embarrassment changes into one of anger. “He will not become a ninja!”

“He has the blood of Hokages running through him. Of course he’s going to be a ninja!” Minato will not back down on this part. His son needs to be able to defend himself. Many people are going to come after him, wanting him dead. Not teaching his son ninja skills is like asking for them to come and kill him.

Shizune watches the two powerful shinobi argue back and forth and she knows that if she doesn’t step in Tsunade will kill the Hokage. “What if you let the baby decide if he wants to be a ninja or not when he gets older.” When Tsunade cranks her neck around to look at her, Shizune is afraid she might see him going through the wall in the next few seconds. “It’s just an idea…”

“It’s a good idea.” Minato gives Shizune a smile, grateful that someone is trying to help him get through to the angry, pregnant woman.

“The hell it is.” Tsunade pounds her fist on the desk. “He’ll choose to be a ninja just to give me a heart attack!” Minato and Shizune can both see the pain in the older woman’s eyes as she already starts to worry about her unborn baby. “No one can know that he’s ours. If they do, people will come to kill him.”

“We’ll keep his parentage a secret until he’s strong enough to protect himself.” Minato reassures the woman trying to keep the tears from falling down her face. “Nothing will happen to our baby as long as I’m alive. I promise.”

“I will also keep him safe, sensei.” Shizune pledges, taking a step closer to the blonde.

Tsunade sniffs and she gains control over her emotions. Minato wisely wants until she’s ready before making his next request. “I would like Kushina Uzumaki to act as a bodyguard throughout your pregnancy.”

Tsunade snorts at the implication that she needs someone to protect her. “I’m one of the legendary sannin. I don’t need help.”

“Most of your chakra is being redirected to growing the baby,” Shizune reminds her teacher. “You won’t be able to protect yourself as well as you used too, and many of your enemies are too strong for me to fight myself.”

Tsunade bites her lip, knowing it’s true. It will be extremely unlikely that she will be able to use her super strength as her pregnancy progresses, not to mention any of the other jutsu that she knows. And while Shizune is a good shinobi, she is nowhere near the level she or any of the ninjas hunting her will be. “Having a strong, experienced ninja like Kushina would be useful. She will have to promise never to speak about my pregnancy with anyone. Do you trust her to keep our secret?”

Minato wants to let out a sigh of relief but knows doing so will only harm his case. “I trust her with my life. She’s my best friend. She will protect our son like he’s her own.”

While she doesn’t like even the remote possibility of sharing her baby with even more people, she knows that having Kushina with them would only help her protect him. “Bring her in. We have to tell her what her mission for the next seven months is going to be.”

After receiving a hand signal from the Hokage, Shizune leaves to let Kushina back in. Tsunade walks over to the window not wanting to be part of the conversation. She would leave that up to Minato. She runs her finger tips over her stomach. When she was a little girl, she never gave much thought to being a mother. All she wanted to do was become strong like her grandfather and granduncle. Then after her parents died she raised her brother and realized how much she enjoyed mothering. Nawaki was her whole world and when he died she never wanted to experience that kind of pain again. It was only after she met Dan that she even considered having children again. When he died, she gave up on the idea all together. Now it’s all she can think about. She wants this baby more than anything, more than she has ever wanted anything.

“I’ll keep you safe, little one,” she whispers, ignoring Kushina teasing Minato behind her. “I will always be there for you. I will never let anything happen to you.”


End file.
